The present invention relates to an embroidery data processor for processing embroidery data based on an optional image. The embroidery data is used in a sewing machine to sew embroidery stitches. The present invention also relates to a recording medium which stores therein a program for operating a computer, the program being used for embroidery data processing.
An embroidery sewing machine includes an embroidery frame disposed above a sewing machine bed, and a horizontal movement mechanism for moving the frame horizontally. The horizontal movement mechanism moves the frame, with a workpiece cloth supported therein, horizontally to positions indicated by an X-Y coordinate system of the sewing machine. In synchronization with this, sewing operations are performed using the sewing needle and shuttle mechanism to sew a desired embroidery pattern in the workpiece cloth.
A microcomputer is provided internally in the sewing machine. The microcomputer configures a control device for controlling operations of the horizontal movement mechanism, a needle bar that supports the sewing needle, and other components. The control device automatically performs embroidery operations according to embroidery data, which is otherwise known as stitch data. Embroidery data indicates the amount that the workpiece cloth needs to be moved between stitches, that is, from one stitch position to a subsequent stitch position, in order to properly align the needle with a desired position on the workpiece cloth for the subsequent stitch.
Embroidery data producing devices are available for producing embroidery data from optional images. One example of an embroidery data producing device produces embroidery data from data representing contours of figures or closed regions.